Un mes para olvidarte
by angelica68
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si a tus 18 años te dijeran que tienes que cambiarte de ciudad para poder conservar una gran herencia?¿ Como se lo dirías a tus amigos? ¿Alguien te extrañaria? Todas estas preguntas rodean la cabeza de una rubia poco interesada en las respuestas o talvez con miedo a conocerlas
1. Capitulo 1

_Esta historia tiene un cambio de tiempo en los eventos, al momento de que estos pasaron toda la pandilla ya tenia 16 años( es que me gustaría describir a Arnold y a Helga de una forma mas jóvenes y un poco cambiados jijiji espero que no les moleste)_

Que pasaría si a tus 16 años te dijeran que tienes que cambiarte de ciudad para poder conservar tus papeles de residencia? Como se lo dirías a tus amigos? Cuales crees que serian los sentimientos de tu amor no correspondido? Todas estas preguntas rodean la cabeza de una rubia poco interesada en las respuestas

Don't no why? I'm surviving every lonely day... Sonaba insistentemente como cada mañana, una alarma que Helga conocía perfectamente pues era una canción que dedicaba a alguien muy especial para ella. Se despertó con el mejor animo del mundo ( aunque sabia que no iba a durar mucho) y se destinó a ponerse su ropa para ir a la escuela la cual no variaba mucho, bueno en si no variaba y menos el color el cual había escogido para su armario sin ser su favorito ya que había escuchado que con el color rosa se vería mas femenina.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, teniendo serios problemas con su cabello el cual prefirió llevar suelto sin ningún lazo ni nada, al intentar asomarse a la cocina esperaba no tener que toparse con nadie pero amarga fue su sorpresa al ver a la familia ( asi lo llamaba ya que no se sentía parte de ella) reunida tan en la mañana mostrando un ambiente de amor y dulzura, y fue hay cuando su peor pesadilla y el porqué de la familia tan feliz se materializó en frente de ella

\- Buenos días hermanita bebé- fue el chillido que escucho Helga quien hizo una mueca parecida a la que uno hace cuando el maestro le pregunta algo del único tema que no estudio.

\- A que se debe la apestosa, digo maravillosa visita hermanita- fingiendo una sonrisa y amabilidad digna de un premio Oscar.

\- que uno no puede visitar a su querida familia- preguntó con una sonrisa perfecta la de lentes.

\- Querida deberías por lo menos avisar- respondió la menor con un tono de preocupación.

\- acaso querías darme una sorpresa hermana bebe- decía ilusionada Olga con estrellas en los ojos.

\- no lo decía para no estar - sentenciaba Helga sin ninguna emoción mientras desayunaba un cereal y escuchaba la radio.

Sin prestarle atención al último comentario Olga volteo a seguir hablando con sus padres, que aunque estaban felices se veían un poco preocupados.

Helga solo escuchaba un parloteo sobre papeles, residencias, Inglaterra y un montón de cosas que ni entendía, así que termino su desayuno y se intento escabullir hacia la puerta para intentar salir sin ser vista.

\- ¿a donde vas hermanita es muy temprano para ir a la escuela? -Dijo Olga con un tono de preocupación.

\- voy a pasar por Phoebe y ya se me hace tarde adiós- dijo la rubia con una severa crisis mental por ser descubierta antes de salir, pero antes de cerrar por completo escucho un grito de su padre que le decía

\- Olga hoy vamos a ir hablar con tus maestros...- Helga no lo dejó terminar diciéndole- HELGA PAPA, SOY ...helga,- diciendo lo ultimo con un tono de tristeza para luego recuperar su postura de matona- y que hice para que vayas a hablar con mis maestros-mostrando su característica rudeza.

Al no obtener respuesta del gran Bob, simplemente cerró la puerta con un gran azote para luego irse caminando calle arriba hacia su escuela

Es verdad le había mentido a sus papas para no levantar sospecha, ella no iba a pasar por Phoebe, ella no quería tomar el camión para no toparse con cierto rubio con el que tenía cosas que arreglar pues solo había pasado una semana de los sucesos en el techo después de haber salvado el barrio.

_Flashback_

_Helga ( como voz ronca) y Arnold había salvado el vecindario y se encontraban el el techo de industrias futuro presenciando con tranquilidad el atardecer cuando de repente el rubio volteo su cabeza para admirar uno de los mejores cuadros que había visto en su vida, veía la silueta de la rubia un poco desarreglada ya que hace algunos instantes casi morían, su cabellos estaba un poco desbaratado lo que dejaba que algunos mechones ondulados cayendo con delicadeza en ese cuello tan largo y terso ella miraba al horizonte con una mirada profunda y un poco melancólica pero esperen eso era una sonrisa!? Arnold quien estaba encantado por aquel hermoso cuadro que se le mostraba no se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de bobo en los labios y menos se dio cuenta que la rubia lo estaba mirando de una manera dulce, los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro al estar tan cerca y acortaron la distancia con un beso que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado._

_Helga estaba tan impresionada con aquello que cuando se separaron sus ojos estaban como platos y necesito algunos momentos para recabar la información que pasaba por su cabeza Arnold se emocionó de gran forma al escuchar esas palabras pero sabiendo en el contexto en el que estaban prefirió pensar que fue por por la emoción del momento y simplemente se quedo callado a lo que Helga le dijo - Arnold no te preocupes solo fue un malentendido , sabes que te odio- Arnold sabía que era demasiado perfecto que no podía ser cierto y prefirió quedarse con las últimas palabras de Helga a lo que dijo- si Helga, lo se bien- con un tono de tristeza que la rubia no noto._

_Flashback end_

Helga no se dio cuenta cuando, opacada por sus pensamientos término a una cuadra de la casa de huéspedes, en donde vio como Arnold se estaba subiendo a su carro y viendo hacia el retrovisor fijándose que había cierta adolescente estaba con cara de molestia en su cara.

Ella lo estaba viendo fijamente, con aquellos ojos azules, venía vestida con sus típicos jeans rasgados y con una camisa negra con el estampado que decía: _welcome to the jungle, _con letras blancas con un bordado plateado. Arnold estaba tan embobado viendo a helga que no se percató que ella se estaba alejando, por fin cuando se dio cuenta la siguió rápidamente y se acercó a la acera donde ella estaba, tocó el claxon y le dijo:

-¡buenos días Helga!- le sonrió Arnold...

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así que por favor ayúdenme con sus comentarios diciéndome que les gusto y que no y claro si quieren que lo siga

La canción del despertador es IF I CAN´T HAVE YOU en la version de GLEE


	2. Capitulo 2

Helga sabia perfectamente que Arnold estaba enamorado de su preciada Lilia aunque ultimamente los veia un poco mas separados.

\- Helga llegamos- decia Arnold apagando el carro y quitandose el cinturon.

-¿ Como rayos llegamos tan pronto a la escuela? ¡ Criminal Arnold ! ¿Cuando me subi a tu carro?- gritaba Helga mientras se bajaba del carro agitando las manos como si espantara pajaros.

Arnold la volteo a ver con ternura a lo que Helga solo pudo decir - Gracias- sonrojandose de sobre manera y dejando de menear las manos.

Su escuela era normal, su vida era aburrida y que decir de su amor... Maldita la hora en la que se puso a pensar en su amor, maldito el dia en el que conocio al estupido cabeza de balon.

\- Helga, ¡ Helga!- le gritaba una pequeña morena con poca paciencia.

\- Tranquila hermana... Maldicion debo de dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos- Se regañaba la rubia al darse cuenta que ya estaba en clase de literatura y que su maestro la veia fijamente.

\- ¿Helga estas bien?- Le pregunto el profesor.

\- Claro que lo estoy, soy Helga G. Pataki- Decia mientras cerraba su puño y lo agitaba en lo alto.

\- Muy bien Helga- decia un poco asustado.- En la clase anterior les pedi que me entregaran algunos poemas que estubieran relacionados con la luna y la noche asi que hoy voy a leer los que me han cautivado mas

Mientras todos se acomodaban para escuchar el hermoso poema quede alguna forma los hacia sentir asombro y a la vez empatia por ese escritor anonimo que podia amar con tanta pasion y a la vez sin ser amado que era la hora favorita de todos, bueno, la mayoria.

\- ¿Profesor puedo salir al baño? -. Preguntaba la rubia un poco enfadada.

\- Solo espera unos minutos uno de tus compañeros esta afuera.

Y sin permitirle decir una palabra el profesor comenzo a leer con un tomo de voz sereno:

**_ Mi bella ilusion_**

_Me siento a escribir lo primero que se me venga en mente _

_y en lo primero en que pienso es en tu recuerdo._

_Tu linda cara, tus ojos alegres _

_y tu sonrisa llenaron mi vida de felicidad._

_Fuiste como un bello amanecer, una tierna ilusión, _

_un fugaz sueño de amor._

_Que poco tiempo tuve para mirar tus ojos, pero lo suficiente para alojarlos en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_Y es que conocerte a ti y no quererte es como mirar el sol y vivir en la oscuridad._

_ Sabes... es difícil comprender que no era el momento o que no eras para mi, pero me consuelan los maravillosos instantes que el tiempo me permitió a tu lado y le doy gracias a Dios por conocerte y a la vida por darme la oportunidad de amar._

_Perdona si he querido llenar de ti el vacio de mi corazón. Pero desde que te conocí tu has vuelto a encender la llama que habias estado apagada por mucho tiempo._

_Hoy quisiera fundir mi alma con la tuya, convertirnos en uno solo y aunque no estés a mi lado nunca mas y a pesar de todo el dolor que siento y de que nunca me quisiste..._

_Siempre, siempre te recordaré como mi más bella ilusión_.

Toda la clase suspiro al escuchar tal muestra de amor. Helga solo se tapo la cara con un libro tratando de esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir ya que ella sabia para quien estaba dedicado ese poema, ese hermoso y amargo poema, ese y muchos otros que tenia celosamente guardados en su pequeño libro rosa y en su corazon asi que sin el permiso del maestro salio de clase y se dirigio hacia la biblioteca sin prestar atencion a las miradas de todos sus compañeros

\- ¡Helga!-. Grito Arnold sin tener alguna respuesta mas que los murmullos de toda la clase.


End file.
